Misha Cherny
"Misha comes from a very cold gulag in a very cold place; much of his reputation stems from the fact that though he and his sisters escaped, none of the guards did. This experience has not affected the warmth of his personality, though it should be noted that the degree of warmth is directly proportional to the number of dead enemies." Overview Misha performs a role quite similar to Gork, mostly serving as a stationary turret. While their stats are similar, their skills are quite different. While Misha's hit points are significantly lower than Gork's, he can use More Sandvich! to quickly heal himself and other heroes in the same room. Misha lacks Bloody Showman, but has Neurostun Lite. His unique passive skill Momentum gives him a movement speed bonus from health regen, which can be combined with health regen gear to make him much more mobile or More Sandvich! for a temporary speed boost. Misha's biggest disadvantage is not having access to War Cry to draw attention from allies and from modules, but this can be mitigated somewhat by gear that gives him Me First!. Stats The above table is accurate, as of update 1.1.0 Weapon: SMG Armor Device Hero ID: H0023 Strategy A mirror to Gork in many ways, Misha still stands solidly as his own hero. Though his damage and HP are slightly inferior to Gork's, Misha has many support traits that make up for it. Most notable is the ability to increase his speed through his unique passive Momentum - there are many ways to apply health regen. This enables him to reach quite respectable speeds for a tank and reinforce positions that Elise or Gork could not. Note that both More Sandvich! and Psycho Killer increase Misha's speed too! He also gains access to the powerful Neurostun Lite to help him slow enemies and more easily kill them before they can even attack, and potentially save a valuable minor slot in the room that would otherwise be used for a Neurostun. Misha deals respectable damage but is still able to deal more than his DPS value would suggest, as his firing animation has no cooldown between attacks. This allows him to instantly switch targets upon a kill with no time lost. Though potentially faster than other tanks, Misha will not be setting any speed records regardless and his speed is still a weakness, especially early-game and in the absence of Autodoc Shards. His active abilities are useful but fairly weak, and his damage is outclassed by other heroes. He is an 'all-rounder' tank - not the worst in any area, but not the best either. Story Events Misha is involved in the following events: *Australium! Quotes When found in a dungeon: *''"Lots of bullets, lots of sandviches, lots of enemies. Life is good!"'' *''"I think I saw Spy. But not sure which one..."'' *''"I miss little'' Scout guy. And my mother. But I miss Sasha most of all." When opening a door: * "Here I come, little babies!" * "Ho ho ho! Heavy Guy is coming!" When repairing a module: * "Grrr... is more fun to break than fix." When low on health: * "Hey! I do the hurting!" When carrying the crystal: * "Is lighter than Sasha!" Notes Misha is in fact the Heavy Weapons Guy's real name, as revealed in the Team Fortress comic A Cold Day in Hell. "Cherny" is likely a pun on Chernobyl, at the moment the Heavy's real surname is unknown. Category:Hero Category:Prisoner